The Bad Boys of the Xavier Institute
by mcc1089
Summary: Rated T-to-M w/ KIOTR, possibly ROMY, and ?/OC Remy wants to cause some trouble, Piotr joins. Who is Shade? Who is this mystery girl? Find out! R&R please!


preA/N – Think: Piotr-movies, Remy-evolution(ish) (his accent I can't do but this is my hardest try) crossings of movies/evolution/comic storylines, but all kinda in movie form. Sorry for the confusion. Here's the story. PS: Shade is mine, All others so far belong to Marvel.

* * *

><p>The Bad Boys of the Xavier Institute.<p>

"Put it on already, Petey. I'm losing m' mind being kept here. And since we're free to roam around, I need some excitement."

"Remy, I don't think this is such a good idea. We have only been here a few weeks. Won't this upset the Professor?" Piotr Rasputin looked at the black ski mask that his fellow Acolyte brother had given him.

"It ain't like we're stealin' or nothin', in fact, we'll be doing the exact opposite." Remy pulled off his shirt and threw it towards the closet. Piotr sighed and gave himself a mental note to do the laundry soon. The outfit Remy was about to put on was his next to last. There wasn't a day that he used his powers without ripping or tearing some article of clothing in the process.

Piotr was quite conservative with his own clothing, keeping them clean and only throwing them away if they were beyond repair. He knew that now in this new environment, he wouldn't be able to do this. The professor advised about the possible reactions to one shirt that was stained with blood, even if it was one of Piotr's favorite shirts. With another sigh, he put the thought of laundry aside, pulled his own shirt off and put on the black long sleeve shirt and ski mask on. He noticed that Remy's red on black eyes seemed to pop out in the dark room.

"I contacted Shade and let him know we're going to meet him just outside the grounds of the institute." Piotr nodded in annoyance and opened the window. He didn't know that much about Shade, only that he was a friend of Remy, and another mutant thief that had an ability that facilitated his profession. The only other thing about him, that didn't set well with Piotr, was the fact that he was a REALLY big pain in the ass.

The jump was not a big one; the problem was going to be how Piotr was going to get back into the room un-noticed. It didn't really matter, since they could both use the front door anytime, day or night. They were both over the age of twenty-one, and they were not obligated to stay at the mansion. However once Remy sets out the way of operation, there is no turning back. Piotr just blew it off as one of Remy's 'I need a challenge' moods.

"I thought it would have taken less time to get here." A demonic voice came from the shadows once the two mutants scaled the wall and landed on the other side.

"It would've if Petey didn't second guess everything." Remy extended his hand towards the shadow, which was shook by a hazy figure that dissolved back into the African American mutant.

"Ah, Peter. Long time no see."

"Forgive me for being rude, but it hasn't been long enough." Piotr crossed his arm over his chest and gave Shade a stern look through the visible eye openings in the ski mask.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you are still mad about what happened."

"You summoned too many shadows, which created suspicion, which made the officers call for back up, which you carelessly killed with those same shadows. The kills weren't clean either and the whole mission was a mess that the X-men had to clean up."

"Hey, last time I heard, you didn't like the X-men and could care less about what they had to do. We had a job to do, and I wasn't really skilled in being an assassin, but that was then and this is now. I don't kill anymore. You know that, and we all switched sides. So lighten up a bit. I paid my respects to the dead, went to every one of their graves and asked for forgiveness, and now I help people." Shade had come fully into view, and he also stood in front of Piotr with his arms crossed.

Piotr rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Fine, but it doesn't mean I like you."

"Alrighty then." Remy picked up his gear, causing the ice to be broken, and then they were off into the night.

Meanwhile, the sleepy brown eyes of a particular mutant became curious as she saw two figures run across the lawn towards the edge of the property. She came to the window but saw no more of them. She thought that it might have been her imagination, but after lying back down to sleep, her mind flooded with possibilities.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been so busy with being a music major that I have had no time for my passion of writing. I hope you enjoy this new story, it doesn't seem to be one that will last long, but I do have a plan for it. Shade is my character but all others so far are Marvel's. I am going to say now that I am combining some storylines from the movies, Evolution, and some from the comics, but since I see this all playing in my head with some movie characters, I will put it in this category. ENJOY! (and good luck guessing who the girl is… It is not who you expect)

Make my day. Review away! – mcc1089


End file.
